Gleek Dream Gone Wild
by ScCheng
Summary: What'd happened if Heather didn't get to go on that single lady tour? sure, She wouldn't have landed the role on Glee. She wouldn't have met Naya right? well as it comes out, the universe has a very funny way of bringing people together.
1. Chapter number one

le author's post it note: there are lots of great ideas out there on how Heather and Naya would have met if it wasn't for glee, well, here's mine ;)

* * *

"Hi there! Welcome to the Double Chang's café, how may I help you?" Tina piped up to a stolid, serious looking suited man. Then man built frame was a bit slouch, showing that he was indeed in need of a cup of very strong black wide awake coffee. Heather gazed admiring at the Asian girl next to her, this girl had more enthusiasm than Glee's Brittany and Rachael combine. Like look at that man? He was obviously having a rough day, or rather, rough morning, or he was just born to look that way. Well maybe not. The man's face lightened up a bit upon hearing Tina's enthusiastic greetings. Heather knew she could never be as tweety as Tina, and that was why she'd chosen to be the one who made coffee when she applied for a job here, kinda like a back office staff, in a coffee house. How did she end up right here? Well… as a famous dancer wanna be, Heather had decided to get off of her parent's wings and started to find a place in the world by her own in LA. She'd taken a couple of classes here and there, not like she needed them anyways. She was talented and ridiculously skilled and plus, she was hot. She had even gone to a national dance competition So You Think You Can Dance once, but she only made it to the top 20. And now, she kinda didn't have any work to do, so Heather decided to find a backup job, in cast she ever got starved.

The shop's atmosphere in this early stage of the day was intoxicating, filled up with black bean aroma and honey sweetness, you could literally test sweetness in the air. Seeing as Matt had had the orders prepared, heather didn't want to interrupt him. Matt was the kind of person who would eat you if you as much as to disturb him during his concentration, and making coffee was like a second nature to him, so heather knew to better stay away until he called her. With nothing to do, Heather decided to continue scanning through the lines of costumers, this café was not bad, and in fact it was great! It had costumers already lined up for fresh made yummy coffee just at 6 in the morning, and they usually only dispersed only after 11 or so. The previous suited man, who was sipping his jet black strong morning coffee. The liquid seemed to have brought the man alive from the first sip. He smiled, and heather couldn't help but follow suit. After the man's departure, a kind looking old lady made her way to the counter. This senior citizen was always here, six o'clock sharp, ordered the same coffee every morning. Then something caught Heather's eyes, in the flock of angry looking suited men and heartwarming gentle looking senior, she saw a teenager, an Asian teenager to be exact with long inky wave cascading just above her waist. The girl was wearing a bright red hoodie and tiny short shorts, with a pair of matching striking red sneakers, bobbing her head up and down with the beat from her milk colored headphones. Closing her eyes, not caring the world around her, such a typical teenager. Wait… What time is it now? Like 6? What was this girl doing here anyways? Weren't she supposed to like in bed or something? Then another interesting thing caught her eyes, the girl who was three or four people behind the teenager, she had her head all covered in a grayish winter cap, and this was summer for god's sake, she even wore a big off-white jacket plus a pair of big black sunglasses! Under the intense glare of Heather, the girl seemed to be squirming. Heather wasn't sure if she'd caught her eyes though; her face was almost completely covered by those massive shades glasses, making it impossible to see the girl's expression. Heather continued to stare at the girl, she squinted her eyes, like Tina when she was serious.

"Enough of the observing girl! Come here and give me a hand!" Matt bawled from the inside of their little kitchen. Yeah he was right. Enough of the staring, let's get down to business.

* * *

"Oh my lord! I can't believe they actually end the show like that? I mean, girl, that is the worst cliffhanger like, ever!" Heather yelled at her roommate, Ashley, who was lying not far away from her, only inches to be exact. They were snuggling on their sweet lil love bird couch, having their typical gleek night in.

"I know right! Leaving Kurt high and dry in Lima? He is like the best man… emmm, gay ever in the show!" Ashley screamed, directly into heather's right ear. She could hear buzzing sound from the poor thing, either because she felt so pissed about the finale, or she was taking revenge, possibly both. Heather winced at the ultra sound and the buzzing in her ear; this girl got some serious vocal cord. Having decided to not back down this time, Heather yelled back, maximized her voice, "yeah! Leaving Brittany there while Santana goes out to the real world? These girls are like the ideal couple of the world, no, scratch that, they are the ideal couple of the universe!" True. She was a Brittana shipper, mostly because she was obsessed with Naya, the Latina that played the sassy lesbian cheerleader in glee, who got the best smile, like ever. Heather even wrote a few fanficiton about her, but don't ask her, she'd never admit that out loud. Ashley didn't reply, she just kept on humming the theme song of glee endings matching the one which was currently playing on the screen, and having her hands wandering under that cozy blanket of theirs.

A smirk formed itself on heather's face, enjoying her moment of triumph, until Ashley decided to open her mouth again, but without the extra volume this time. "I hope they do another tour though. Heather! Why don't you go to my computer, and check whether they are going to have any tour or not?"

"Well okay! Seeing as you are quite busy getting yourself off!" heather teased,

"Ewww gross!" Ashley shouted back, with a disgusted looks on her face. What kind of girl disgusted by her getting herself off? Well Ashley kinda girl

Holding her tongue out toward her friend, Heather made her way to the desk at the furthest corner of their living room. She isn't that sharp at computers and stuff and that made she wondered why the hell did Ashley ask her to check the thing. Last time she tried, well let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Just for your information, I am looking for the remote, and apparently, it has decided to play hide and seek with me again." the shorter girl cried from the couch, as if heather was 10 miles away from her.

"Oh well… what website should I log in anyways? You know for the tour information."

"Just open it! I think I checked it before, just look for glee tab on the taskbar. Yeah! Found cha! You lil bastard!" Heather could hear a roar of laughter from Ashley. She then returned her attention to the task at hand. As she woke the computer up by opening its lid, the current background wallpaper popped up, making her giggle. It was her and Ashley's guilty pleasure, the glee cast's derp face. Heather wonders though, how could Naya look that pretty even with a derp face? Well it only proved that perfection existed. Heather returned her gaze at the taskbar; the taskbar is on the right side of the wallpaper, well Ashley likes it that way. She found the glee task bar in no time. Click. Then she froze.

It said; a message from Naya Rivera.

* * *

whahahhaha i just have to leave you guys here;P  
and that red tshirt teenager? well she might or might not have been me ;) just sayin


	2. Chapter number two

"Just open it! I think I checked it before, just look for glee tab on the taskbar. Yeah! Found cha! You lil bastard!" Heather could hear a roar of laughter from Ashley. She then returned her attention to the task at hand. As she woke the computer up by opening its lid, the current background wallpaper popped up, making her giggle. It was her and Ashley's guilty pleasure, the glee cast's derp face. Heather wonders though, how could Naya look that pretty even with a derp face? Well it only proved that perfection existed. Heather returned her gaze at the taskbar; the taskbar is on the right side of the wallpaper, well Ashley likes it that way. She found the glee task bar in no time. Click. Then she froze.

**It said; a message from Naya Rivera**.

Heather's fingers were playing a little dance with each other now that her brain was not connected to her body anymore. Who could concentrate when the famous star that you were completely obsessed with, sent you a message? What could it possibly be? Heather wanted to tell Ashley, in case she suffered heart attack after reading the message, but decided against it. Ashley might go mad just by seeing the message and then heather wouldn't be able to go and call the police because she would be dead by then. News flash: an innocent girl was killed by her hulk gone wild roommate after receiving a message from Naya Rivera. Nope, didn't sound very nice.

"Okay heather", she told herself, "you are going to just open it and see if it isn't just a prank Ashley set." Although she made up her mind, but her hand was doing otherwise. Shaking, it made its way to the mouse near the computer. One click and the video loaded.

Her heart immediately went boom boom. This was not some prank, well only if Naya Rivera herself wanted to set a prank on heather. That was not very likely though. Naya was there, on the screen, having her hair down casually, long and curly. She was wearing grey tank top and some spidery accessories. Well that was new. After two or three second passed by, Naya began to speak; her voice was like melody into heather's ears.

"Congratulation gleek! You are the ten millionth gleek to click this website! And guess what?" Naya paused a bit, pouting her mouth, like she always did. "You are going to be able to hang out with us cast on set for as long as you want!"

* * *

"Heather? Heather? Wakey wakey!" heather heard someone whispered to her, that voice seemed familiar, it was like …

"Ash? What? What happened?" she said, trying to push herself up from her current not so convenient position, she was currently lying side way on the ground and she had no idea why or how she ended up like this. Scary.

"Well… you kinda sorta blacked out a while ago." Ashley told her, trying to help heather getting back on her feet, which was proving itself difficult as heather was like 1 meter taller than her.

"Well that explains the bump on my forehead; I think I must have drop head first on the desk. But how did I end up lying on the ground again?" hands still on the bump, heather asked.

"Emmm… I kinda sorta knock you out of the chair on my way here." She murmured, not wanting heather to hear her, but it was not really working, seeing as they were only like inches away from each other. Unless the fall and bumps had made heather's brain dysfunction, that would help.

Heather scratched her neck, sore. She'd blacked out! There must have been some really great things happened before then, but she couldn't quite figure out what! Well plenty time to figure out. She made her way to the kitchen, hoping to drink some sense into her knocked out brain. Reaching for her cup, which was a cute little couple cup which says "I'm gleek and I know it" on the front and a universal L gleek sign on the back.

"Wait! Glee! I'm chosen!" finally, it snapped. Heather remembered how she ended up with her knocked out brain! She rushed back into the living room, hoping that this was not just some dream

"Ash ash! I'm chosen!" heather enthused, made her way to the computer desk.

"This better be good!" the shorter girl muttered, making room on the chair for her mad looking friend. Heather looked like she was on a treasure hunt and was just about to open a treasure chest.

"Here! See?" heather chirped, she was practically puking excitement rainbow right at that moment. Ashley sat still, eyes fixed on the computer screen, not doing anything, not at all. Heather waited anxiously, her hands wandered around the desk, hoping to find something to defend herself. Ashley was gonna gone hulk, and heather was in the seat with her! She was trying to get up on her feet, which was not really possible, because they were stuck together. And unless, they both moved, there was no way heather could get out. 5 seconds passed, 10 seconds passed, 1 minute passed. Heather still wasn't dead, and her friend was still looking at the screen. Weird.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, Ashley broke the silence, "so how are you going to contact them, you know go hang out with them?" she seemed fine, like she knew this before and had gone hulk already. Weirder.

"I don't know." The blond replied, she genuinely had no clue or whatsoever on how to find them and claim her prize. Heather felt some shuffle in their seat, she looked at Ashley and saw that Ashley was trying to get closer to the screen; heather did the same, though she wasn't sure what they were looking for.

Ashley pointed out. She turned her face to heather and grinned. "Here! There's a number on the bottom left of the video."

* * *

le author's yellow post it note: this might be how they met, or not.


	3. Chapter number three

Heather was sure she was not the kind of girl that wears thick woolen clothes on summer. Heck! Sometimes, she didn't even put on any clothes at all! And now she found herself getting wrapped up in the thickest woolen ski jacket of all time and even a ski cap to match with the jacket. Why?

**Flashback:**

Ashley pointed out. She turned her face to heather and grinned. "Here! There's a number on the bottom left of the video."

After heather came down from her excitement high, she found herself fidgeting across the room, pacing back and forth, biting her own bottom lip, and kicking her sneakers. Well those were her excitement hangovers. She began to feel nervous, like real nervous.

"Oh god! Heather, you are making me nervous by just watching you. Calm down will ya?" the little figure which was spreading on the couch murmured, and then buried its head back to the red pillow. Heather didn't answer; she just kept on doing the things she did. Don't judge her, she was nervous okay?

"Here! Miss I'm so happy I'm puking smiley rainbow is on the phone eat some of her rainbow!" Ashley stood up from the red couch, handing the phone to the mad woman, who was now taking great effort in pulling her shiny blond hair out of her sculp.

"Yes! Tina! She'll know what to do!"Heather exclaimed. Tina seemed to always know what to do. Something about Chinese holy water Tina once told her.

"Hello!" Tina tweeted, like literally, vocally tweeted. She sounded like tweety on the phone; well a fully grown chicken sized tweety.

"Emmm hi! Tin!" she breathed, not able to find her voice.

"You're panicking, aren't you?" heather could almost hear Tina squinting her already too small brown eyes at her.

"y-yes" she stammered

"Breathe, heather breathe. Now tell me, what happened?" Tina replied, calmly so. Her voice wasn't as chirpy as usual.

"I-i... I g..." heather was cut off by Ashley as she snatched the phone from the blond, seeing that it'd take forever for heather to finish the story, they didn't have time for that.

"Our girl, heather here was selected as the millionth fan to go to glee web and Naya sent her a personal message saying that she gets to go and hang out with them on set! And she left us a number too." Heather looked at Ashley in awe, she didn't turn hulk and she even managed to talk straight. She was growing up; her mad friend was growing up! Then the "grown up" girl handed the phone back to her, she removed her hands from her hair and receive the device. Finally she managed to muffle out, "y-yeah?"

"Listen and listen hard heather! You are having a one and a life time opportunity here; many would kill you just to be in your place. How many times have you dreamed of hanging out with them? So stop freaking out, get your ass to that set and make Naya your girl!" Tina barked, this girl was usually very calm and collective, guess nothing's constant. But heather knew she was right. Countless night had heather been dreaming, or force herself to dream, or daydreaming that she'd have the chance to hang out with the cast, as Naya's girlfriend! And right now, her dream had come true! And what was she doing, being all panicky like this?

"Yeah you're right! Thanks Tina! I'm going to call that number, now!" heather declaimed, looking at Ashley, who was smiling, no, much like smirking back at her.

* * *

Tit tit tit…

"why aren't they answering?" Christy wondered out loud, heather had invited Christy over just so the three of them could gleek out together when hearing one of the casts on the phone. She assumed the number must be belonged to a glee related person.

"I don't know. What if they cancel the prize?" heather replied, biting her bottom lip. A habit she did when she was nervous she'd long acquired. Christy looked back at her with wide innocent kitty eyes. Well… to be honest, Christy had always looked like this. Her eyebrows always jerk upward and she had these massive hazel eyes, giving her the impression of lost puppy.

"Keep on calling… those people is a busy lot you know." Ashley yelled out from the kitchen, where she was making some coffee. Heather wondered though, it was like midnight and why the hell did this girl make coffee? Maybe to calm the monster inside her. Coffee calmed her, almost too calm. That one time, she fell asleep, for 3 hours, on a bus, after having coffee and she wouldn't wake up. The chubby bus drivers claimed that he had brought Ashley to the front of the car and honk the horn for at least half an hour, but she was still fast asleep. They had no choice but to stuff her in the back seat of the bus and carried her until she woke up.

"Hello… who's this?" a thick British accent voice rang through the mouth piece of the phone. This was not the glee cast for sure; she didn't remember hearing anyone have British accent on the show. She looked over to Christy and Christy gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Emmm hi this is heather, heather Morris. I got your number from the website." Heather replied, almost whispered. Usually she wasn't this fearful, but something about British people just set her off.

"Ahhhhh… well we don't have business anymore. I remember I have already taken that fetish site down." She heard the British women rambling, mostly to herself. Wait what? A fetish site? No! She was quite sure that glee wasn't a fetish site. The blond darted a glance at the figure beside her, Christy was definitely having her WTF moment, with both her brows raised up, giving her the impression of Dobby in Harry Potter.

"What? No! I am talking about glee! The lucky fan thing!" heather finally managed to blurt out the words. Her mind was wandering around both words glee and fetish. A fetish glee site would be cool. That meant the whole cast would had to film the whole thing, which equal Naya. Heather felt her face getting hot. God! Just by thinking of a fetish Naya made her all hot and bothered. Oh what did this girl do to her?

"Ahhhhhhh that! Well just come by the set in fox studio tomorrow. But please show up with a ski jacket and cap, preferably red. And a pair of sunglasses would be to good use." The woman on the other line replied casually as if she was talking about boys with her teenager friends. Wait! Her voice really sounded young, like a teenager. What is a teenager doing with this whole thing anyways? Glee producers, something heather would never figure out.

"Emmm why ski jacket? It is like 40 degree out there!" she protested as soon as her mind registered fully what the woman, or girl, said. She ignored the giggle erupted from the couch, still waiting patiently for the answer.

"Well that's the rule Blondie!" then the woman/girl/teenager hung up. Heather began to feel aflutter again, too wrapped up in her own lil shiny bubble that she didn't realize that the girl who was no t supposed to know her just called her Blondie. She kept repeating the conversation she just had with Tina and yes she was right, no need to freak out about small things like this. She was going to live her dream and a little ski jacket, well, a big ski jacket won't be able to stop her. Smiling with the realization that she just figured her own shit out; she felt a nudge on her elbow; she turned to a very surprised looking Christy.

"So can I tag along?" the darker blond girl asked, clearly she didn't get how serious this situation is.

**End of flashback.**

So that was why she was here, at the fox studio. She easily came here, because she may or may not have been stalking the cast a while back. Pacing back and forth at the entrance,

"Stop moving heather or you will suffocate!" Ashley spoke, rather monotonously from beside her. As much as she hated this jacket, and her panic had set in, and she wanted to move, Asheley was right. she could die just by wearing this, much less pacing.

She turned around, hoping to find somebody... there was somebody alright, somebody who had heather froze in place for numerous time in the past, and was doing now: Naya.

* * *

author's velvet post it note: about time right! now they have finally met! follow to see how they'd turned out ;)  
hint: a lots of twists are waiting for you guys


	4. Chapter number four

Heather removed her sun glasses off to get a better look at the beauty in front of her. She was mesmerizing, breathtakingly beautiful. With a casual dusty tank top and a pair of navy blue short jeans, she totally rocked that look. Heather stared, fixed stared at the women in front of her, she noticed how Naya's face scrunched up and how her brows furrowed. Naya was now only inches apart from her; they were standing, face to face, looking at each other. No one made a noise, that was until Ashley chuckled, gotten off of her motorbike and made her way towards the girls.

"Earth to Heather!" Heather averted her gaze for a moment to her friend.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered a little bit, needing time to adjust her voice from the previous catch up. Ashley just stood there, looking at her, amused. A grin spread its way across her pointy face, a rather wicked grin.

"Well my job here is done; I'd better go to check up on the team! Good luck heath!"

"What? So you came here, broke my staring contest, just to say good bye?" Heather couldn't believe it! Or maybe it was just a dream? Was she daydreaming again? Just to make sure, she turned her head back to Naya's direction, which was like 12 o'clock direction. To her great dismay, Naya wasn't there. Nothing, just her and Ashley. So she was daydreaming this whole thing?

"Yeah well, it's called manner, Heather." still with that wicked witch grin plastered on her face, Ashley replied and pointed her forefinger at the tip of the blonde's nose.

"w-wait ash!" stuttered, she continued, "did you see Naya here just a while ago? Or did my brain just make that whole thing up?" she bit her bottom lip, eyeing her friend, praying that Ashley saw it too.

"I don't know, guess something better left mysterious." Ended with a casual shrug, the brown eyed girl made her way to her beloved motorbike parking not far away from them, leaving Heather befuddled and alone. But Ashley didn't left immediately; Heather could see that she was talking to someone on the phone with a rather amused expression. She couldn't believe, here she was, desperate and lost alone in this maze-like studio, yet her so called best friend was chit chatting on the phone! As she was about to set off as an adventurer into the building, a small figure made its way from the corner of the block towards the blonde's direction.

"I should just ask this person for direction." She muttered to herself, trying to find her composure as the figure made its way closer. She could just make out the small frame of the approaching person, she must have been a girl, Heather thought, yeah she was a girl alright; a rather beautiful one, and she looked oddly familiar. Someone who Heather kind of knew, but didn't know in the same time.

The approaching figure smiled at her, she just melted at the spot. This was exactly what happened minutes ago, well, maybe in her head. But the point was, Naya was here, she was smiling at Heather! Did Heather describe her as mesmerizing, well scratch that, it should have been hypnotizing and perfect!

"h-hi!" damned it! Compose yourself Heather! You are awesome and this girl will be yours. The blonde's inner voice talked to her, and that voice sounded disturbingly like Tina. And it was right. She was awesome. If she still went on stuttering like this, Naya wouldn't get the chance to know how awesome she was because Heather would have been tossed out of the building by the securities in before she even got to finish her sentence.

"Well hi… what are you doing here miss…"

Gaining her confidence, she replied, not wanting Naya to keep furrowing her brows like that. "Heather! Heather Morris! I am here for the you know, lucky gleek thing."

"Oh well… I'm Naya Rivera." Naya held her left hand out, a signature Naya smile evident on her high profile face.

"Well I kind of know who you are already."

"So you aren't gonna take my hand?" Naya asked, a little bemused, and she was still smiling.

"No…" Heather shook the girl's hand; it was soft just like how Heather had dreamed it'd be.

"Well let's go inside then. You get to hang out with us for as long as you like right?" having asked, she stepped up, guiding Heather to the big revolving door at the entrance of the building.

The blonde turned back to see if Ashley had gone, she was just about to leave actually. Upon catching the blonde's eyes, the brunette smiled and gave Heather her signature wink. Why was she winking again? Well she didn't want to figure that out seeing as she was having other important thing to figure out; such as the fact that hers and Naya's hands were still intertwined.

The whole journey, Heather couldn't concentrate, no scratch that, her brain had gone literally blank. She kept her eyes fixed at the girl in front of her, how her back muscle move when they would turn left at a corner of a studio, how her face's muscle move when she turned around and told Heather about the place occasionally. How she laughed, revealing her pearly white teeth lined up perfectly.

"And here we are! Our glee studio!" Naya exclaimed, swinging her right hand in mid air, inviting Heather in. the blonde was completely in awe, taking in the new scene in front of her, but mostly because of the people there. What would you feel if you were a legally self proclaimed gleek and you got to go and see the cast in action plus, you got Naya's hand in your own? In awe! Completely in awe!

Making her first step into the room, she instantly spotted Lea with her Rachael Berry's smile, shinning like a second sun in the room, which was making her way toward both girls.

"Well hi there Naya!" she chirped, greeted Naya first, then her eyes fell on Heather. "And who have you brought here?"

"Oh hi lea! And this is Heather." the Latina answered, equally chirpy, Heather had got to admit, the glee casts' spirits were high. Well doing what you love with who you love, being famous, having millions of fans around the world, and getting paid thousands of dollars to do it, well no doubt they were happy.

"Hi" Heather breathed, not knowing what else to talk about.

"Well hello there Heather. So why are you here?" lea smiled as she talked, the girl got some serous facial muscles.

"Oh I'm here for the lucky gleek thing, you know, hang out." She replied casually, thinking that Lea might have known this already. But the reaction Lea made told her otherwise. She got her left brow jerked up way pass her mid forehead, now she looked a bit creepy.

"Wha.." unfortunately for the girl, she was cut short by Naya practically dragging Heather from their spot.

"Emmm… Naya? Why are we leaving lea?" Naya didn't reply, either because she didn't hear the question, or she just pretended not to. Making their ways through the not so crowded crowd, they finally reached the other side of the room, where there were rows upon rows of makeup desks. Heather guessed that this must have been where they got their faces ready.

"And here we have the former HBIC of glee, Dianna!" Naya exclaimed, pointing her forefinger to the little figure that had her upper half of her body draping over one of the desks. Upon hearing her name, the little frame lifted her heads up, staring at the new comers, sleeps still evident in her hazel eyes. After two seconds of staring or so, the short haired blond lifted her body up at the desk, a smile formed at the corner of her mouth. She extended her hand and her smile grew as Heather shook it.

"Di, this is Heather, the lucky gleek of the year!" Naya continued to introduce, never taking her breaking their hand contact which make Heather felt kind of fuzzy, in a good way.

"You are lucky indeed!" the hazel eyed blond talked, calmly, which suited her slouch figure.

"You look tired Dianna." Did Heather just voice her opinions out loud? Ooops

"Well... I had a rather rough night last night." She said, eyeing Naya, which in return made the darker girl blushed. Heather furrowed her brows, a habit she had just gotten from just 10 minutes into hanging out with Naya. Rough night? With Naya? What the…. These two had a thing for each other? She knew that there were some rumors surrounding these two girls, but she had always shrugged it off seeing as they were just some fan made fantasy, or was she just in the state of denial?

"Anyways, you two talk, I have something to catch up with Lea." The darker girl exclaimed, she had to go which meant, their hands holding would be broke. Heather's face fell longer, if that was even possible.

"Emmm… so Heather? How is it going now by far?" Dianna decided to speak up, as they were now deserted at the makeup corner. She looked at Heather with great interest. The taller blonde felt like she was a prize or something under the glare of the smaller girl.

"Not bad... I'd only met lea though. I can't wait to meet all of you guys." She faked an enthusiastic smile towards the smaller girl.

"Seems to me that you only want one of us." Dianna murmured with a signature Quinn smirk, Heather couldn't quite catch that though? Was she being that obvious? Loss in words, Heather just stood there blushing, fidgeting her boots, and not daring to look at the girl in front of her. She felt like if she dared look at that girl again, her whole life would have been read. And believe her when she said, it wasn't a very pretty thing to read.

"Well now come on," beckoning the taller blonde to follow her, Dianna continued, "let's get you introduced to the whole cast!"

The whole day was interesting to say at least. The cast was warm and welcoming. They were so humble, unlike other stars that Heather used to hang out with when she joined them as back up dancers. But something just wasn't right, every time she got introduced to a member of the cast, they'd say something totally random like "I can see why they choose her," or "girl! You got swag!", and "she's hot." Well the last one was Mark who said it. And Naya would blush after hearing the comments. The procedure went on and on for that day. She said hi, they responded, Naya blushed. Heather didn't understand the whole thing though. Maybe it was some kind of an inside joke they're implying. She didn't care. Heather's spirit was lifted up at a rather high level at the end of the day, either because of the cast's enthusiasm, or because Naya had spent most of her free time with her today. They talked a lot; it was like a date, just minus the romantic dinner thing. Date… just by thinking about going on a date with Naya sent Heather's curly brain whirling. Naya was surprisingly funny and sweet. She kept talking about random things happened in her life like that one time she got kicked by a cow for wiggling a lock of hay in the cow's ass. Well she was a pain in the ass, literally! But all good times must come to an end, and like the old saying goes, it was now time for their departure.

"I guess it's time to go then." Naya exclaimed, looking away from the blonde.

"Well okay… nice first day… see you nay!" she responded

Although they both had chirped their goodbyes, the girls found themselves hovering over the spot, not wanting to go, or just not wanting to go like this.

"Oh for Ala's sake! Just hug already!" Darren yelled from a not far away spot, he looked kinda creepy with his wide smile and bearded jaw. Both girls blushed but hugged each other nonetheless. From an outsider, the hug seemed like a normal good bye hugs casual people share, but if that person were to test Heather's heart rate, they would certainly experience a 9.1 mega earthquake decorated by fireworks which smelled like chocolate for sure, because that was what Heather was feeling. Her heart beat loosed, her stomach clenched. She saw little fireworks sparking nearby, fizzling and all. Ignoring the fireworks, she buried her nose into Naya's wave, which only proved worst; because Naya's chocolate scent had just sent her out of this world. It was like an orgasm, hmmm, mental orgasm. Because she went blind, or she was masked blind by her orgasm haze, Heather didn't see it coming, she didn't see it coming at all. Naya's lips! Before she even registered what'd happened, Naya had scurried away towards the parking lot. Leaving Heather standing there at the entrance, hand on her left cheek, she murmured; oh god, she kissed me!"

* * *

"Heather, I hate to bring it to you but you stood there, grinning like a mad woman for the past ten minutes already. Do you want to go or not?" snapping out from her little bubble, she just noticed her roommate in front of her. What was she doing here again? Oh right! She was here to pick her up.

"Oh right!" Heather spoke, shyly.

"Emmm I think you've got a new message."

"Err... How'd you know?"

"Err… it…" Ashley's eyes averted to every direction, never resting in a still spot, especially on Heather's face. "The phone….."… "The phone rang moments ago! Yeah the phone rang moments ago and you didn't notice!" Ashley blurted out, rather unconvincingly.

She jiggled in her jacket's pocket a few moments finding her phone. Raising the phone up to eye level, her eyes were fixed suspiciously on the small frame in front of her, well bigger now that Ashley was sitting on a motorbike. But the suspicion immediately pushed away as she opened the message. It said; **get ready pretty, you have got yourself a date to night at 8 ;) –nay nay**.

* * *

author's grayish post it note: they're moving too fast? well everything happens for a reason ;)


	5. Chapter number five

author's blue post it note: there you go! a filler chapter for the big date \,o,/ i'm so excited!

* * *

"Emmm Heather?" the brunette hailed, "Heather?" she continued to wave her stuffy little fingers in front of her friend, seeing as the blond had practically frozen in place, with a ski jacket on her body.

"y-yeah?" brought out of her thoughts, she continued to stare down her phone's screen, as if trying to figure if she was making this whole thing up or not.

"Heather… you are practically gawking at that phone. I swear if the phone was a human, it'd call the hospital and have you locked up for good." She let out an amused giggle. "What message is it anyways?"

"Naya… she asked me on a date." Heather breathed, the words tasted good in her mouth, she didn't quite believe this was happening. "She asked me on a freaking date!"

"Well that is what you want right girl?" yes YES! That was exactly what she wanted. She had been dreaming about this to happen like forever! Now was the chance, the chance to capture Naya's heart. She nodded, still wasn't able to fully construct a sentence. But she knew Ashley wouldn't mind.

"So what are you waiting for?" goggling her eyes at the stiff frame in front her, she patted her passenger seat, "hop up! Let's get you all dolled up!"

"This is really happening!" Christy yelled in a sing sang voice for the 15th time since she came over to her friends' apartment. "you are going on a date with a glee star!" she hoped up on the red livid couch and started her little ducky dance, as if she was the one who got to go, well she was really happy for her friend okay? "A glee star!"

"Heather, I think we should give her some sleeping pills before she goes all to the edge and starts shaving her heads off again." Ashley suggested, looking at Heather for responses.

"It took her over a year to grow her hair back the last two times she did it." The blond replied, eyeing her now doing air guitar friend. Shrugging, she continued, "but let her gleek out, I would have been the same if she was to date a glee star."

"Alright! Then I'm gonna go and hide all the scissors and razors." Upon finishing her sentences, the little brunette made her way to the bathroom. Heather turned her attention back to Christy, who was performing don't stop believing to her imaginary audiences.

"Christy! I call you over because I need your help!" she calmly spoke, making puppy eyes to the darker haired blond. "You are like the most fashionable people I know, so help me please!"

Christy's hazel eyes turned their attention to Heather, "okay." She finally spoke, "but unless I get to spend a day with the cast too!"

"You don't have to ask you know!" Heather smiled back at her friend.

* * *

"What if it was a prank?" Heather yelled out, to no one in particular. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh believe me, Heather, she already loves you!" Ashley eyes gone wild at the realization of what she had said, lucky for her that Heather seemed to be having one of those moments when she just tuned out what being said, and kept on having her internal turmoil.

"Wow that was close." Ashley managed to let out a small sigh.

"What was close?" Christy asked, making her way from the kitchen the both girls.

"Err… I'm saying that our Heather here…" the brunette moved her eye balls around a couple of times, trying desperately to come up with something, "she's closed to losing her sanity." Her whole face lightened up, "yeah… that's right! She's about to go insane."

Christy squinted her hazel eyes toward the smaller figure in front of her, now that she had arrived at their meeting place, the couch. "I think that…" she turned her face to Heather, who was biting her low bottom lips nervously, "okay!" ended with a shrug, she stuffed her Oreo into her mouth, sitting down besides Ashley.

"Ash! I think we should tie Heather up," Christy randomly blurted out, "she has started biting her lips, and it wouldn't take long before she starts pulling her hair out."

"Yeah that! We spend too much effort on her hair to let her ruin it just 10 minutes after it was done." Ashley replied, turned to her left to face Heather. They had made her hair down, doing shinny wavy curves at the end of her hair and braided some of the front one; it was a casual yet painstakingly procedure. And it was too good to let Heather pull it out and mess it up.

"I think we should try talk to her first," gesturing to the cat like clock on their TV sets, she continued, "I mean it's only 7:45 now."

The small brunette scooted closer to her friend, took a deep breather and nudge Heather on the elbow. "no!" Heather yelled, as if she was a baby, and somebody was trying to steal her favorite half eaten candy out of her hands. Realizing that she was safe and no candy was harmed, her face fell into its normal expression, "what?"

After ten minutes of meditating and another several minutes of pep talking, the girls had finally got Heather on her feet again.

"There! You look more like humans now." Christy said matter of fact-ly, putting bits of mascara on Heather's eyelashes, "just need to fix you up a little."

Breathe Heather, breathe, she told herself. It's not like you haven't gone to dates before, just be yourself! There was a soft knock on the door; all the three girls' head shot up, Christy and Ashley were looking at Heather, which Heather was looking at the wooden door only 5 meters from her or so.

Making her way to the door, Heather prepared her brain, to snap this perfect moment in her memory. She closed her eyes, slowly turning the door knob. She felt the door was completely opened by then, but she still didn't dare to open her eyes.

"Hmmm… miss!" she could hear a low voice blurted out in front of her, "you can open your eyes now." the blond shot her eyelids up, taking the full picture of the figure in front of her. Instead of long wavy black locks, she saw a shiny bald head. Instead of a small frame, she saw a big bulk figure, 2 heads taller than her or so. Instead of that gorgeous smile, she saw a pair of tight shut lips. This was not Naya for sure.

Not knowing what to do, the black bulk guy in front of her cleared his throat, and introduced himself, "I'm Norah, I'm sent here by Miss Naya to be your personal driver for the day?"

"Oooooohhhhh…" the girls inside the house exclaimed. Heather just smiled, and followed the guy out. Before going, she turned back at her two besties and mouthed, thank you.

"Did she just mouth fuck you?"

* * *

author's baby blue post it note: there ya go! next up, THE BIG DATE! im practcally screaming cuz it is gonna be legend wait for it, brittanary! xD


End file.
